


Broken

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused theo, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Instability, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, pet theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: Theo is found and is showing weird symptoms. It's become stiles goal to get him back to the real world and away from the hell  he's been living in for years





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr.stilinski we need you to come back into the hospital. The patient You brought in is requesting to see you..."

Stiles cut off the voicemail turning in bed. 

"Who's the patient?" Scott turned kissing stiles chest. 

"Fucked up case. The poor omega... He was kept with casts around his hands and his legs were cut and tied in a way that he was forced to his knees... I still have to look at the footage of what happened to him before but... I don't know how I'm supposed to help him"

"he trusts you. It might be an instinctual thing"

"his abuser was a beta... I didn't know someone could be that awful" 

"Luckily your an alpha." Scott smiled rubbing Stiles' back. "So go do what I know is eating up at you. Go help him" Stiles nodded getting out of bed. 

Stiles was at the hospital in twenty minutes. He decided to wear his uniform. The Omega would hopefully let him get close again.

"He won't let us get near him" a nurse spoke to stiles but Stiles couldn't get over how he acted when Stiles got him. 

"How'd he ask for me?"

"What?"

"On the phone, you said he asked for me. Did he say it or did he represent me"

"Uh well he pointed to another officer but when he got close he growled. We figured he meant the officer that brought him in"  stiles added being nonverbal to the list of things that this kid had. He walked into the room alone seeing the bed thrown into the ground. There he saw the omega curled up. His torn hospital gown was a part of his nest in the corner near a heater. 

"Hi theo" theo looked up he stopped growling and crawled out. Surgeons reversed the surgery done on his legs but he still hadn't walked. Stiles squatted down holding out his hand. Like he did the first time they met. "The nurses said you're not cooperating." Theo growled at the mention of the nurses. "Hey" he got the boys attention again. "You should be nice to them. They're trying to help you out" he shook his head moving closer to Stiles. His head brushed up into stiles hand. Stiles followed the action petting him. Then it clicked. 

"We don't know why but the only way we got his temperature was by petting him"

"I think I know why. Theo, speak" stiles said the command and theo perked up imitating a dog's bark. "Good boy" Theo smiled wiggling his ass. "He was trained not to talk. Has anyone come in with updates on how long he was there?"

"Officer Parrish said at least ten years. Since he was ten. He left a file" 

"Theo can you sit for me" Theo sat back and stiles in awe that he was hard. His dick seemed small for someone his size, especially a werewolf. "Could you get me that file" She nodded and stiles sat against a wall petting theo until he calmed down, eventually he curled up resting his head into sties lap. As stiles read through the file he noticed things that he missed at first. A cage wasn't that way of keeping him captive but rather his bed at night. "God... You are exposed to too much... Without any say" Theo looked up questioning stiles look. "Good boy just rest" theo still had bags under his eyes. 

"Have you figured anything out?" Mellisa walked in and stiles nodded. 

"He's been trained to be a puppy." Theo's head perked up and stiles calmed him back down. "It's a type of kink play. My guess is the perve had a thing for kids wearing it... Theo's gone through a lot of mental changes. It's why he uses the toilet when we ask him. It's why he knows how to eat but prefers to use his fingers. This guy wanted a pet... And a plaything. But theos never been able to say no... I think we have to go back... Look into more of it" 

"What about him?"

"First thing would be trying to re-teach him English. Get him to speak a little. Give us yes and no answers. This sort of thing won't ever go away. That paired with him being a wolf... It fed his instincts a lot."

"It's why he trusts you" Melissa added squatting down. "Think you can convince him to give us some blood?" Stiles nodded. 

"Theo!" He faked a smiled when theo perked up. "Good boy. can you sit for me?" He nodded sitting. Melissa brought in the tray and he growled. "Hey" he turned to stiles pouting. "Mellisa is gentle. She doesn't want to hurt you but we need to know if you're sick. So can you be good and let her take some blood" he pouted and sties showed him what to do. "Good boy" stiles pet theos head finding some spots where it matted together. "Maybe after I'll give you a haircut. Get your hair out of your face." Theo winced as Mellisa drew the blood but he kept his gaze on stiles. He whimpered and stiles couldn't help but shake his head, "You're fine. This is going to tell us what you need to eat." Stiles could already tell theo needed to get some sun on him. He was pale. Somehow more pale than stiles. 

"He likes you"

"Scott thinks it's cuz I'm an alpha. Makes me his authority" stiles smiled as she finished looking at him.

"I'll bring over some hair clippers" 

"Thanks." Stiles turned to theo."Then I can cut this out" stiles lightly tugged on the matted hair and theo whined. "Don't worry. I've been cutting my own hair for years" stiles smiled and theo tilted his head looking around stiles head. 

It was easy to observe that theo knew English. But breaking him out of the training that he had would be rough. 

"Theo, can you say your name?" He shook his head no instantly. "Why not?" Theo shook his head and stiles pet him more. "Would you get punished if you spoke?" He nodded and stiles pulled theo closer, theo quickly rubbed up against the uniform wiping some trears away. Stiles sighed as the navy was darkened. "It's okay." Mellisa brought the clippers back in right as theo calmed down. "Trying to get him to speak didn't go well." Stiles took the clippers plugging them in. When he turned them on theo showed him his head. "Good job" stiles rubbed behind theos ear then cutting away the matted parts first. he didn't buzz theos hair instead he went for an undercut. When he showed theo the boy smiled. "Theo now that your hairs better do you think we could put some clothes on you?" He shook his head again. Stiles looked at the time and sighed. As bad as it was he still had to do research on the videos they found to find out the best course of action for theo. "Okay. No clothes. I have to go-" he was instantly cut off by wipers and theo moving onto stiles. "But. But but. I'll come back tonight. Okay. I'll be gone for a few hours but I want you to be good. Okay? Let Mellisa and the other nurses take care of you. Eat what they give you and maybe I'll bring someone new for you to meet later. He's another alpha like me" Theo nodded and looked to the room. Then he looked down. "I know you made a mess but we'll deal with that later. Now let them clean up your hair and be good for me. okay?" Theo nodded giving a woof. Stiles got up petting theo one more time. before Stiles was out of the room theo went back to his bed/nest.

Stiles went to work and got all the files he could. All the footage of their sessions. Everything. 

"Brett, can you see if we have body cam footage yet from the swat teams?"

"Sure" Brett was a good assistant. Stiles technically didn't get one but with Brett being a Buddhist he said he'd rather not go out unless they needed another werewolf out there. Satomi joked that Brett was more of stiles beta with how much time they spent together. 

Stiles started watching the first video they recovered. The title was breaking 1. Stiles clicked on it and the video opened and started playing. Theo was in the center of the room, he seemed stripped down beside a straight jacket that was big on him. Stiles went through the pictures finding the same one stained with blood from discovery. Theo was forced onto the floor and called a dog. Theo, even at his young age, spat out a quick fuck you. Then he was slapped and punched until his nose bled. The blood didn't match up with the photo. Stiles put a note down to see if there was any residue left. They needed to know how badly theo was beaten. 

The video only went downhill from there. Stiles was disgusted by the end, theo had been forced to have a gag put in and he sucked the Perv. Theo didn't understand any of it. He was a kid... But at that moment he wasn't also. He was a victim. Brett brought in a flash drive and rounded the corner just in time to see what plagued stiles with a disgusted look. The video ended and stiles closed the laptop.

"That...was" Brett looked for a word but one never came. 

"Wrong... It's j-" stiles took a breath getting up. "Go home and kiss your boyfriends, have a drink. Do something to forget how shity the world is." Brett nodded walking out of stiles office. Stiles poured himself a drink and opened up the second video. 

At seven Scott said he was going to bring food over to his mom. Stiles joined him there three drinks in. 

"Drinking on the job?" 

"I needed something in me to watch those videos... He was a kid" stiles shook his head seeing Mellisa smile as Scott walked in. 

"Whatever you told him worked. He's been behaving ever since" stiles put on a fake smile trying to drive out the footage he's seen. 

"Common. I told him I'd introduce him to another alpha" Scott nodded following stiles to his room. Inside it cleaned up a bit. The torn clothes were gone along with the general mess. Theo sat with a blanket wrapped around him. He beamed as stiles walked back in. "Hi buddy" Theo smiled and stiles could see him shifting his but around like he was wagging a tail. "This is Scott" stiles looked to Scott and theo moved forward rubbing on Scott. 

"He scents people?"

"He's on instincts. He's trying to make a pack smell I think. He knows a pack will defend him" Mellisa stood in the doorway smiling as Scott pet theo. She was the only human he'd let do that, a kitsune had to clean his room and even then he kept his eyes on her the whole time. "I heard you were good" he nodded and stiles pet his hair more. "Theo I've been looking through some things... Do you remember when you were younger? Before you were taken" theos shook his head no. "But you remember your name? Do you know your full name? Like if I gave you a list would you be able to point to it" theo took a moment and nodded. Stiles turned back and Mellisa handed Scott a list. "We haven't been able to do too much in case your allergic to anything... We can't get a good history and it would be good if we could talk to your parents" Theo tilted his head. "Your parents? Do you know them?" He shook his head and stiles eyes flicked up to Scott. "Okay can you show me your name" he held out the first page and theo took a moment with most of the names. There were only thirty theos from beacon hills that fit his description. Two were seen as missing. He shook his head and stiles turned back. "You sure?" He nodded then he pointed to an R at the top of the page. "r. Is that part of your last name?" He nodded and stiles looked back. "Can you run any theo, r's maybe broadening things out"

"Okay," Stiles turned back and pet theo. 

"You did so well. If we gave you an alphabet could you spell it?" He shook his head no. "It's okay. Well figure it out"  stiles left Scott with Theo and talked with Melissa about what happened. "He was probably beaten daily... The third one he starts being punched and slapped for punishments. Speaking out of term... I have a feeling that leads to him being mute" She nodded and turned back 

"you think he'll ever speak?"

"I don't know... But we know more than I thought we would have when I found him"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles starts to look at a long-term solution for Theo.

It had been a week since they found theo. Unfortunately the beta that held him somehow killed himself. It cut off alot of valuable information... But it also gave stiles an idea.

"Theo?" Stiles smiled as the omega looked up moving over to rub against stiles. "I gotta tell you something can you sit for me?" Theo nodded sitting across from stiles.

"Your master killed himself, so we don't have any more information about you... But it also means he can never get near you again." Stiles knelt down petting theos hair. "He's gone so your free. Tomorrow you can go off the medicine they were giving you and we're talking about where you'll go next. That being said... A judge said if you could convey where you'd like to go they would honor it... You be able to have some choice for once." Theo instantly knocked stiles hand. "He says you need to do more... Could you say my name, it's stiles" stiles had his body cam on. Something theo wouldn't notice. He shook his head and stiles shushed him.

"No one wants to hurt you... We just need you to decide what you want. If you can't you'll stay in the hospital..." It wasn't a lie. Theo would have to come in a few times a month.

"N- N- No-" stiles looked shocked as theo spoke. His voice seemed somewhat broken.

"No hospital?" Theo nodded looking around the room. Stiles went to pet him but theo flinched then bared his fangs. They stayed out alot. Stiles hadn't gotten to the parts where theo was made into a dog but he probably was taught that keeping them out was good. "Okay no hospital. But you can't live by yourself. You need someone-"

"S-st-" he started to panic and stiles knew he was freaked out. "Stiles" he didn't pronounce it correctly but it was good enough.

"Good boy" stiles held open his arms and theo moved leaning into them crying. He used the blanket he had wrapped around him to wipe up the tears. "You did so good. Now you can come home with me buddy" Theo looked up nodding.

Stiles knew he'd have to split time with scott. Theo trusted Scott a bit but he only saw him a few times. "I'll protect you.." Stiles knew it was his alpha instinct. Theo needed his instincts still.

At the end of the day stiles had another problem. "Theo you can't go outside naked. It's illegal" Theo shook his head at the shorts stiles had. They were shorter and would just be considered legally safe. "Common don't you want to go and see Scott. You cant have the blanket only. Common. Please" stiles begged and theo's teeth slowly went back in. He held out his hand and stiles placed the shorts in them. He got them in and started to crawl. "Common. You gotta use your legs" stiles was able to get theo to do this more often. He wouldn't fuss. "Can you wear your slippers. I know you wore them before" Theo nodded tugging at the shorts. He looked up at stiles and stiles shook his head. "When we get home you can be naked for a bit. But we live near other people. Clothes are a must whenever we go outside" Theo hadn't been outside besides the few moments between transfer. He needed time outside. Theo got the slippers on and stiles smiled. "Always my good boy" Theo nodded looking around.

"G-good boy" stiles smiled resting his head against Theo's. It calmed him down.

"Yeah your my good boy right" Theo nodded smiling. "Common" the two left with Derek wrapped Ina blanket and shorts. He hugged Mellisa, who promised to visit him and he smiled to a kitsune who was working there. There was no parade but the two passed them on their way out.

Theo saw the condo and instantly saw the space. He was kept in the woods but here there were other houses. Stiles smiled petting theo. He knew to sit correctly in the car but he didn't like chairs. Theo hadn't brought his fangs out since they left. Stiles wondered if it was a way to keeping him in check if he was in public.

Theo went inside right away and saw Scott. As soon as they went inside theo wimeored and stiles let him down on all fours. "You did good. We still have to get your legs up to strength though. So your going to practice this for me right" Theo nodded Turing to Scott. He waged his invisible tail and Scott smiled.

"Hey t" Scott knelt down petting theos back then he went to his shorts tugging the front till his dick poked out. "Wanna see your bed?" Theo nodded and the two walked up to the bedroom. Scott layed out a mattress on the floor next to the actual one. Theo smiled looking at the stack of blankets. "Go ahead and pick out the ones you like." They had or of blankets. A popular myth was that werewolfs ran hotter than humans. In actually it was only when they needed to heal. Theo picket out three soft blankets making his new nest. There were a few pillows and theo smiled looking around.

Stiles brought up a water in a glass. He needed a straw in it but he'd drink from a glass over a bowl now. Eating he still differed to his hands unless stiles pestered him a bit.

"That looks comfy" stiles smiled as theo nodded. Stiles set down the glass and theo sipped the water looking at how Scott and stiles talked. "He talked earlier. A few words" stiles eyes looked down and he smiled. "Which made me very proud" that hit theo in a new spot. He'd never made someone proud. Theo smiled wiggling more. Scott smiled messing theo's hair up.

"You said stiles name?" Theo nodded and Scott hugged him. He hadn't been hugged... Ever he wrapped around Scott trying to plant his scent down. Then Scott realized what this must mean. "As long as your here your with us theo" Scott pulled back and theo nodded. "You can stay with us as long as your being good and your trying to get better" to that theo tilted his head. Stiles sat down petting theos neck.

"One day your going tk have to say what... He did to you. We know that going to be hard but your also going to have to talk to someone who knows how to help you heal" Theo again tilted his head. "You've been conditioned... Theoretically conditioning you to act like the rest of us would work but it would hurt you. We're going with the longer way of getting you better first then introducing healthy habbits." Stiles pet theos hair and theo nodded. "See I wish we could talk more. It would help us figure some things out. Like we're you taught anything" Theo insanity went in kissing stiles "were you taught anything like math or English? Not the other stuff" Theo whined and Stila shook his head. "It's okay we just need to talk about consent" Theo shook his head showing his fangs again. Stiles moved closer resting his head on theos. "Common be a good boy" Theo looked down with a ring of yellow around his eyes. "Common let me see your pretty eyes" Theo shifted them back to normal looking into stiles eyes. "Good boy. Now, do you know what consent is theo?"

Theo shook his head again."It's where two people over a certain age give permission to do things. Here you have to be eighteen to do these things with anyone over eighteen." Theo nodded following along."What that man did to you... You never consented. It means he raped you and abused you. It was why he was in prison." Theo looked down again but stiles lifted his head this time. "Now it's important for you to know why you can consent. You can always say no to anyone. You don't have to do anything for anyone" Theo nodded and curled into stiles. Stiles looked to scott before he kissed the to of theos head. Then he rubbed theos side. "Hey theo" theo looked up. "You've been in your shots for awhile. They aren't that bad right?" He shook his head."You think you could wear shorts every day" he shook his head again. "How about outside" he nodded. "Okay outside and whenever you want" Theo smiled resting into Scott and stiles more,


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more is revealed about Theo and his condition

It had a been three days since theo moved in. He wore shorts outside every day now, which has made explaining things to neighbors somewhat easier. After they hear his story they tell Scott and stiles that he's fine. Inside he sometimes kept them on. He'd curl up on the couch with Scott but he'd still be sitting as a dog would. Stiles had stayed home working on theos case.

He'd gotten halfway through the videos. Theo had his birthday. He stopped speaking. His gift was that he wasn't beaten that day. Theo started to wag his tail, which was a massive anal toy too big for the child let alone most adults. The issue was that with almost six months there he was starting to be happy. Theo walked in halfway through a video. He clearly wanted to spend time with stiles and Stiles knew it was risky.

"Theo... Do you remember being filmed?" He nodded "we have some videos of you when you were younger... I think it might trigger some memories. Do you think you could watch some and be... Well okay doesn't fit. But do you think it might help you remember" Theo nodded and crawled over? "Okay if it gets to bad just close it" Stiles started a later video. He was filmed less as the years progressed... When he was obeying more they did film him.

The video started and theo didn't look that different. Theo started getting bigger as he ate more. He started getting a bigger frame as well, much more of a werewolf frame... More of a beta frame.

The video was theo being whipped. Theo looked up and nodded. "You remember this? Okay... Let's go farther back" stiles opened a new video and skipped past the humiliation portion. The video had theo with blood running down from his nose. He'd still be recognized as theo but now he was only 15. Theo shook his head. "Can you recognize that it's you though." Theo shook his head again. "He has the same eyes as you. The same hair color." Theo shook his head again. "You think you can tell me why? With words?" Theo bit his lip looking up.

"Dead" he pointed to the screen. Stiles looked at it and sighed.

"You died?" Theo shook his head pointing again. "He died... What happened to him?" Theo pointed to himself."You replaced him?" Theo nodded resting his head on stiles leg. "If we went through could you tell me when you start showing up?" Theo nodded."Okay" stiles went to the next video and theo shook his head. After three videos theo didn't know. Stiles could barely watch this video. He was being shocked and he was wearing headphones. The perv said it was 'conditioning' theo. The next video theo nodded.

"Puppy," Theo said and stiles squinted.

"So theo... Died and puppy replaced him?" Theo nodded."Can you tell me more?" Theo nodded and looked at the screen. "What do you want"

"back... Theo" Stiles nodded going back. Theo pointed to the headphones. "That" stiles focused on them seeing theo convulse out of order with the shocks. Little twitches.

"those headphones are what changed you... Did you listen to something?" Theo nodded."How often?" Theo raised his shoulders. "Was it like a routine... Would you feel different if he didn't give it to you after a while" Theo nodded? "Is that why you can talk a bit more now?" Theo nodded again."Good boy." Stiles got out of his chair holding theo. "That just made this... A lot easier" Theo smiled kissing stiles neck.

"Alpha" Stiles smiled nodding.

"I'll be your alpha" Theo smiled turning around and crawling out of the room. Stiles followed closing the laptop.

Scott got home and theo was there to greet him. At first with yellow eyes but then they fade as soon he sees Scott.

"Hi buddy" Scott knelt down petting theo and theo smiled. "Any new ideas?"

"Theo has been very helpful actually. We pinpointed the moment he became lime this. I think it's reversing itself a bit"

"like he'll be normal in a few weeks?"

"More like he'll be able to do more... I'll show you later" Scott nodded.

After dinner theo went to nap in his nest. Stiles showed Scott the videos and Scott started to connect things.

"So he might be like that before the video."

"I think the shock treatments added with whatever on those headphones made him more complacent. I want to see what happens after two weeks. Maybe he'll be able to say a sentence."

"That might be a lot. I mean he has a lot of tendencies that might go away first"

"Yeah... We have to practice walking again. I have. A feeling... Like he'll always have this puppy part to him... No matter what we do"

"I think even if he gets to 50/50 it would be a major improvement."

"Yeah... But he won't have a life at 50/50" stiles looked up at Scott.

"he could... It would just be different." Scott leaned down kissing stiles neck. "Common. You need to have a good night's sleep" Stiles nodded having Scott lead him into bed.

"Oh you definitely don't have any other agendas here" Stiles whispered smiling as he saw Scott move into the bathroom.

"Common you love a late night snack. Don't worry I'll take care of you if you take care of me" Scott smirked wiggling his butt. Stiles walked into the bathroom closing the door. Theo looked up as the shower started and Scott and Stiles started to make noise. The pheromones that came out of the room meant they were good noises so he went back to sleep.

The next day they restarted things. Stiles took theo into his office and took out the original video.

"Do you know him?" He pouted to ten/eleven-year-old theo. Until they got a match they couldn't be sure.

"T-theo... Rrr" stiles looked down shocked.

"Anything more. Another letter?" Theo shook his head. "It's okay... What's your name?"

"Theo." He pronounced it more the T-O but Stiles could see the connection building.

"Good. So you know your name isn't puppy. Your real name" Theo nodded, then shook his head. "Okay... Does it feel like theo and puppy are different people?" Theo nodded. Stiles added multiple personality disorder to the list.

"P-puppy new"

"He's new... Like from when?" Stiles clicked out to the list showing each thumbnail.

"No, puppy... Not dog" stiles looked up seeing dog being one of the names fo the videos.

"Was dog different?" Theo nodded.

"dog mean... Puppy nice" Stiles nodded.

"So puppy's a new one. Not like dog." Theo nodded."Is puppy a year old?" Theo shook his head."A month old" Theo shook his head again. "Since we met?" Theo nodded."So when did dog leave?"

"When... Puppy" Stiles nodded.

"So when I found you, puppy was made and dog left?" Theo nodded smiling."Was there stuff dog couldn't do?"

"Talk" Theo smiled wiggling his but.

"But puppy can talk sometimes?" Theo nodded."Do you think you could say a sentence? All by yourself?" Theo shook his head whining. "It's okay you don't have too, why don't we focus on theo. You said he died but that puppy replaced him"

"dog" Theo corrected stiles.

"You said puppy yesterday."

"Scared... Dog's scary" Stiles nodded. "Puppy in trouble" he looked down and stiles shook his head.

"No no no... I get it. Dog was mean and puppy didn't want to talk about it. But look at how much more you talk now... You're doing amazing" Theo smiled looking up."Theo?"

"Is puppy theo?" Theo looked up and stiles nodded.

"You are the boy in all of these videos... I'm sorry but it's true" Theo looked down and started crying. Stiles sat with him holding him.


End file.
